


Ships In The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ships In The Night

Natasha strolled slowly across the expansive front room, cradling young Nathaniel in her arms. She cast a lingering glance over the huddled group, a gentle laugh as she stepped closer. Gently nudging her girlfriend’s leg with her foot. 

A jolt, Meghan tugged her focus away from the gradually completing puzzle arranged on the ground between herself, Lila and Cooper. Looking up to Natasha, she flashed a smile.

Natasha showed her own in return, shifting to give Nathaniel a view of his siblings as she whispered in a gentle tone. “Nate is going to turn in for the night.”

A giggle from the baby as he bounced in his auntie’s arms, Meghan couldn’t help but giggle as she waved. “See you at breakfast.”

Turning her attention back to the incomplete picture, she let her fingers drift over the pile of unsorted pieces as she hummed. “So, we’ve got oh maybe another hour or so here guys, think we can do it?”


End file.
